


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Nine

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [9]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fur baby, Hope, Prison, baby tiger, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: What's this? A new tape from Delta?
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Well, this is unexpected. Delta has sent me a new tape to share. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE NINE: SURPRISE**

*****

_****Click.**** _

(Shifts on the bed and there is soft purring.)

_Hi, so I know that I said that I wasn’t going to do these recordings anymore, and I really had wanted to stop. But something happened that I have to talk about, and for once, this is something good instead of something bad for a change._

_Ok, so I am still locked up, and I was pretty much giving into despair since it’d been weeks since I’d been locked up. My ankle had healed fully thanks to Mikan, and the only time I ever saw her was when she came to check on me after I had a bad nightmare…about red eyes._

_This is a bad dream that I’d been having on and off for years, and it’d actually been a while since the last time I had the nightmare about those red eyes. I think I’m having the nightmare again because of where I am, and the stress that I’m struggling with._

_Do those red eyes belong to Cecelia?_

(A different voice speaks up.)

_Jasmine: I thought you were going to talk about me, Mama._

_Yeah, yea, I was._

(Chuckles.)

_Right, so like I said, I’d pretty much was all ready to give into despair, when I heard the scurrying of paw prints, and Cindy telling someone, or something, named Jasmine to enter the cell. I know I’ve been saying cage, but I actually meant cell, and that was how I ended up meeting Jasmine. Say hi, sweetie._

_Jasmine: Hi! I’m Jasmine and I’m Mama’s furbaby!_

_Yeah, so Cindy told me that she found Jasmine out in the snow with a broken leg, and both she and Mikan nursed her back to health, plus named her because she couldn’t remember her name. Is that right?_

_Jasmine: That’s right. I don’t know how I ended up in that forest, I couldn’t remember my own name or even that of my Mama. But that doesn’t matter, because I now have three Mamas!_

(Laughs.)

_Yup, you have three Mamas who love you, Jasmine. Of course I have to make sure that Junko doesn’t find you, and that isn’t going to be easy._

_Jasmine: I know, but we can do it. I’m sure of it. And I’m good at hiding, so I can hide when I need to._

_I know you can, sweetie, I know you can._

_I’m grateful that Cindy and Mikan are willing to let Jasmine be with me, and this is a good thing since they are my only friends in this entire place._

_My friendship with Cindy is unexpected, but even though she’s the Snake Woman from Everlock, she’s actually really nice, and I’ve always felt sorry for her since she got tricked by the Carnival Master._

_We’ve chatted quite a bit whenever it’s been her turn to bring me food, letting me know about how her relationship with Benjamin has been going, how Mikan is doing when she doesn’t come down here to let me know herself, and some of what has been going on in the castle._

_So I know that Mystic and the others haven’t been caught by the Cursed God’s minions, but that also meant that I didn’t know if they were still at the camp, trying to rescue those inside the tree, and reviving the fallen with the Well of Resurrection._

_Anyway, I know that both Mikan and Cindy had promised to send Jasmine away once she was healed, for Junko had seen Jasmine a while back, but I don’t want my furbaby to leave me._

_Jasmine: I don’t want to leave either. I like being with you, Mama._

_And I like being with you, too, Jasmine. You’re not going anywhere, and I won’t let Ms. Despair Bear take you from me._

_Jasmine: Yay!_

(Laughs.)

_Yeah, and on a different note, Rene isn’t in the cell with me anymore. She’s been moved to a different area, and so Jasmine and I have the cell to myself. I’m glad for this, for I now have more room to move around, and I’ve actually started doing some exercising._

_Of course, it hasn’t been helping with my boredom, which gets_ so bad _sometimes that Mikan has had to come and give me a sedative to help me rest. It isn’t possible to be bored when you’re sleeping, and it hasn’t happen too often, thankfully._

_I’m not a fan of needles, and I don’t think I’ll ever will be._

_Anyway, I still don’t know when Junko is going to come for me for the project, and I’m really starting think that she’s forgotten me completely._

_But that’s all for now. I might record more later on now that Jasmine and I are together._

_Maybe._

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, she has Jasmine with her! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
